The Angel of Darkness Season 3
1. "The Calm"-The newly appointed Captain John Farwell assembles a task force against the Angel for being a vigilante. Elsewhere, Wallace Dragos, who has returned to New York, attempts to kill the Angel in a bid to raise his profile. After losing the first battle, Alex and Aren are able to stop Dragos, along with some help from Kathy. It is also revealed that John Farwell only become captain after blackmailing Mayor Jensen into promoting him with evidence of his corruption. Meanwhile, businessman Mason Bridge successfully acquires Dragos Consolidated under a plan of rebuilding New York City. Alex and Catherin go on a first date, but Alex ends it explaining how he cannot be both the Angel and Alex, although he acknowledges loving her. Kathy is shot in the chest with arrows by an unseen figure before falling from a rooftop to her death. Laurence is stranded on a deserted island, with the world believing him to be dead. At the mansion, Mason accuses Melissa, revealed to be alive, of killing Laurence. 2. "Kathy"-Terry takes Kathy's body to the team. Aren alerts Alex to a archer in the city killing people. Alex follows a lead and is able to identify the archer as Dean Xedeon. The team learns of Xedeon's next target and intercepts him. The team begins to suspect that Xedeon killed Kathy since he was not present in New York at the time of her death. The team buries Kathy; and they decide not to tell Lycan that she is dead. Catherine decides to work for a Mason. Laurence returns home to the shock of Melissa. He quickly learns that Melissa attempted to kill him, and takes measures to ensure that doesn't happen again. 3. "Identity"-Shakim fails to stop a truck robbery committed by Henrī mōgan. When Alex attempts to convince Shakim to stop being a vigilante, the former discovers that medicine being sent to Janet Quinn's clinic in The Projects is being stolen. Alex sets a trap for Henrī mōgan, who escapes having his clawed henchman Ugene Claw fight him; the police arrive and the two escape. Meanwhile, Aren poses as the Angel when breaking into Kathy's apartment to find clues to who may have killed her. However, Aren is forced to escape when he is discovered by Captain Farwell, who mistakenly believes the vigilante is connected to Kathy's disappearance. Alex manages to stop Henrī mōgan and Ugene Claw when they try to perform another robbery. Janet Quinn reveals to Alex that when Thea was born, Tobias asked her to do a DNA test on Thea to see if she was his daughter. Tobias did know that Thea wasn't his daughter, but despite that, he still loved her as if she were his own. Aren meets with a woman named Jessica Foley, someone that Kathy was suppose to meet at the night of her murder. Aren protects Jessica from her abusive boyfriend. 4. "Fishing"-Alex goes looking for Thea at the monastery in the Himalayas where he meets Fiona Valentina Fiona reveals that Thea has left the monastery after meeting with Jack Haynes, whom she now knows is her biological father. Meanwhile, Lycan tries to identify a body, which Aren recognizes as that of the drug dealer Whale's girlfriend, Cassy Allison (Emily Bert Rickards). Realizing that the Whale may have killed her, Aren assumes the Whale is still in town and races to find him for revenge on causing a cop in Narcotics to die from one of his drugs. Flashbacks show Aren's time in Narcotics with John Farwell and Detective Walker. Farwell developed a personal vendetta towards Aren for allowing Walker to be consumed by an addiction from Whale's drugs which resulted in the officer in question shooting a man, paralyzing him from the waist down and then shooting himself in the head. Aren decides that Whale might never be convicted which is why he and Terry take Whale to the docks and murder him. Alex later on goes to Bhutan looking for William and gets himself thrown into a prison for theft. 5. "Survival of The Fittest"-While serving time in prison for theft and after being sent to solitary for attacking several prisoners in self defense, Alex meets Victoria Valentina (Katrina Law), who invites him to join the Court of Choice in exchange for his release from prison. Meanwhile back in New York, Aren is upset when he realizes that he may be partially responsible for Whale's skinned doorman, Markus Frye (Marc John Jefferies). Alex goes on a trip searching for a black poppy in order to gain entry into the Court of Choice while being alone for the first time. Alex finds himself unprepared for the many dangers that await him, but ends up finding a poppy in the end. Catherine suggests to Aren that police officer Joseph Collins might be responsible for killing Markus Frye due to a grudge that he has on him for being released on a case he worked on. While tailing Joseph, Aren observes him attack a man and shove him in the trunk of his car. He calls Lycan and the two of them watch Joseph torture one of Whale's former hemp suppliers. They see Joseph release the man, proving his is not the one responsible for the murders. Lycan then arrests Joseph only for his brother Adrian Collins to call in a favor to have his brother released. Bruce finally meets Shi no inori ( Matt Nable) and presents the black poppy to Victoria. 6. "The General"-A new vigilante appears in Gotham City, one who kills criminals in cold blood. Bruce wonders if he should just leave the Court of Choice and continue looking for Thea, however Victoria refuses to let him leave. Becoming a vigilante known as Guardian, Aren intercepts The General during a bank robbery, but he gets away, so does the head of the robbers. Laurence Haynes forces one of the robbers to reveal the leader's location and Guardian saves him from The General. Alex and Victoria continue to grow closer as they train. Aren poses as a bank robber to lure out The General, who again escapes even after Aren defeats and nearly unmasks him. Alex and Victoria both work together when they try to stop rouge Court of Choice member Kenī danjā, who is using his teachings for darkness. 7. "The Brave and The Bold"-While training with Shi no inori, Alex begins torturing Kenī danjā to effectively get information. Aren, Terry, and Catherine track down the home of Ben Werlook, the knife-wielding murderer, but they only find S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives looking for the same man. Malcolm arrives to help Catherine investigate Kathy's death. Werlook attempts to kill Aren's ex-wife Charlotte McGinnis, however Aren and Malcolm arrive to stop him. Later, Charlotte reveals that Werlook was part of The Renegades. Aren's extreme interrogation methods lead Malcolm to question how emotionally stable Aren is. Werlook traces Alex's hideout, where he wounds Charlotte before escaping. In order to leave town, Werlook plants 5 bombs around the city. While Aren captures Werlook, Malcolm uses both him, Catherine, and Terry to defuse the bombs at the same time. Werlook is sent to an S.T.R.I.K.E. prison. 8. "Warlords and Wealth"-Professor Michael Desmond of W.A.R.P. Labs sends Catherine the DNA results of who might have murdered Kathy Farwell, and it appears to be Alex's D.N.A. Realizing something is not right, Aren begins to suspect that Thea may have killed Kathy. Alex learns from torturing Kenī danjā that Kenī is associated with a warlord named Roland the Ripper. Against Shi no inori's orders, Alex travels to North Africa to stop Roland (Casper Crump). Realizing that Roland is much tougher than he expected, Alex seeks help from Orlando Jones, The Dark Defender, a vigilante inspired by The Angel that serves justice, to stop him. Shakim, learning that Thea might still be in New York, gets an offer from Captain Farwell to be used as bait to capture the Skinner in exchange for her help in finding Thea. 9. "Dākuenjuru"-Shi no inori prepares to grant Alex membership into the Court of Choice for taking down Roland the Ripper and Kenī danjā. Inori recounts his time in a tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in south east Asia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors had journeyed to the unknowns in China from Arabia. Developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, Inori abandoned his tribe to live in the city where he pursued life as a researcher. He subsequently became a physician and married a woman named Esumeraruda. However, Esumeraruda was killed by a prince whom Inori had cured upon discovering the Fukkatsu no pitto and Inori was given blame for her death by the sultan. Inori eventually managed to get his revenge on the Sultan and then went on to found the Court of Choice. After completing his training and purging his fears, Alex learns that the Court intends to destroy New York, believing it to be corrupt and beyond saving. Alex rejects the Court's cause and burns down their temple during his escape. Inori is killed by falling debris, while Alex saves the unconscious Victoria. Aren discovers that The Skinner is a tree-trimmer named Hector Estrada and Lycan discovers that Aren never had Shakim registered as an informant. 10. "Japan"-Alex returns to New York and learns from Catherine that Thea might have murdered Kathy which is why Alex decides to bring Taylor home. Catherine tracks Thea to a small town in Japan. Thea initially refuses to return. While he waits to convince her, Alex assists Charlottw on a mission for S.T.R.I.K.E. to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Mark Dahlberg. Mark is revealed to have broken into the S.T.R.I.K.E. database and stolen information to sell on the black market. Alex and Charlotte manage to stop him, who convinces Charlotte to tell Director Lisa Sterling that he is dead. After a last minute plea and revealing how Tobias was aware that Thea wasn't his biological daughter but still loved her as if she were his own, Thea agrees to return, which Jack allows. Aren realizes that Shakim has been kidnapped by The Skinner, whom the police believe to be Hector Estrada (Jesse Borrego). Unfortunately, the only witness, Estrada's employee Christian (Jerry Zatarain), is too afraid to talk to the police. 11. "Dodger"-Alex learns of a jewel thief named "Dodger", who uses hostages tagged with bomb collars. Catherine suggests that Alex bug the phone of Captain John Farwell, the older brother of Kathy Farwell, to gain information on the Dodger. She also convinces Alex to ask a girl out on a date, so he has some down time. Through the wire tap, Alex is able to determine the Dodger's next location, but is stunned by a bomb thrown by the thief, who gets away. To draw out the Dodger, Alex donates antique jewels to an auction. It works; but when Catherine confronts the thief, he places a collar on her to ensure his getaway. Alex manages to stop the Dodger and deactivate the collar. Aren visits Wallace Dragos at prison and discovers that Dragos is still managing his criminal enterprises while behind bars. Dragos was the one who ordered Hector Estrada to start killing people in order to find the drug dealer Whale, who owes Dragos money. However, Dragos is unaware that Whale is actually dead because of Aren. Alex gets abducted later on while leaving Dragos Consolidated. 12. "Rebellious Tendencies"-Alex, while in the trunk of the car, manages to free his hands of the tape when the car comes to a stop and prepares to fight his way out. The trunk opens and Alex swings and hits Catherine, squarely in the eye. As it turned out, Alex was only abducted by his coworkers to celebrate his birthday. Sterling recruits Aren and Charlotte for a Renegades mission to rescue Senator David Grant from a kidnapping. The kidnapping turns out to be a ruse by Grant, to help his bid for President. The team rescues the hostages, but Darkshot seemingly sacrifices himself so everyone can get out safely. He is announced responsible for the kidnapping, and Grant's involvement is covered up. The police issue a warrant for the the Angel. Alex discovers that someone is impersonating him when it was actually assassins sent by Victoria. In his Micro-Man, Teddy locates the Angel and uses facial scans on him. Lycan refuses to accept Teddy's evidence against Alex. Teddy engages Alex in a fight, but Alex disables Teddy's suit. Alex convinces Teddy that he is being set up. Teddy later visits Laurence, Lycan, Mason, John Farwell, and Mayor Jensen to convince them that the Angel is being framed. However, an assassin dressed as the Angel kills Jensen and aims his gun at Catherine. 13. "Survivor Syndrome"-Mason takes the blade for Catherine. Farwell issues an arrest warrant for the Angel, with shoot to kill orders in effect. Inori kidnaps Farwell and reveals the Angel's identity, which is why Farwell visits Wallace Dragos with an offer that he cannot refuse. Alex and Teddy later on work together to locate a missing Olympic athlete named Hall Dalton. Terry wants Aren to help, but Aren wants to bring down Estrada and Wallace Dragos. As it turns out, Dalton is actually impersonating the Angel since he wants to takeout the gangster Tony DeSanta, who shot his fiance a long time ago when he was at war with the Quill Crime Family. Alex manages to save DeSanta, but Dalton dies and the police start to suspect he was the Angel. Meanwhile, Mason is revealed to have developed a deadly thrombus that has no known cure. Teddy reveals to have nanobots that can destroy the clot. Catherine injects them and saves him by the help of Janet Quinn. 14. "Shattered Wings''-Terry, Teddy, Aren, and Catherine plants evidence to steer Farwell and Lycan's investigation away from Alex. Meanwhile, Wallace Dragos, is unexpectedly released on parole, and Alex plots to bring him down once and for all. Alex enlists Teddy's help to stop a meta-human killer named Kane Krimmon. After a failed first attempt, Alex and Teddy sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Teddy defeats Krimmon himself, and places him under W.A.R.P. Labs' custody. Alex attempts to kill Dragos after realizing that he would never be convicted, but discovers that he is being set up by Farwell, who pulled strings to have Dragos released from prison in hopes that Alex will go after him. Alex reluctantly lets Dragos go so he can escape but Farwell deduces what was about to happen when he sees the killing room. 15. "The Damage A Person Can Do"-Farwell has Alex arrested for killing Wallace Dragos, who is in fact still alive, but is forced to let him go when forensics provides evidence proving Alex is innocent. This turn of events only strengthens Farwell's resolve to arrest Alex, even as his career teeters on ruin. Meanwhile, Dragos orders Estrada to interrogate Aren to see what he knows so far and to then kill him. Estrada intends to torture and skin Aren for information, but instead Aren effectively stripes him of his control (by revealing the truth that Whale is long dead), then breaks free. In a brutal fist-fight, Aren breaks Estrada's neck, killing him. Alex arrives to save Aren only for Aren to drop Estrada's body in front of his car. Jack, who has returned to New York, is stunned at Laurence's reaction after Mason reveals that he is a clone of Bill Haynes. Later when Mason and Jack are just finishing a long and enjoyable steak dinner, they get mugged and Mason gets murdered by an assassin hired by Laurence. 16. "Don't Dream"-Blacksmith invents a new toxin that can make people overcome their worst fears. Alex meanwhile tries to keep Shakim off the streets as a vigilante, Jack informs him he'll have to eventually tell Thea the truth about his activities. Alex reveals the truth to Thea, who accepts and praises him for the work he has been doing as the Angel. Shakim tracks down Blacksmith and takes him on alone, only to be affected by his fear toxin making him not afraid to take a life. Alex tries to stop Shakim before he could kill again. Alex realizes that his team does not fight for him anymore, but for the city. Alex and Shakim successfully capture Blacksmith together. On Jack's advice, Alex takes Thea to an island called Rengoku for training. Meanwhile, Laurence seeks a psychologist to help him with his ordeal. 17. "Luchador"-While on Rengoku, Alex begins Thea's training. He goes to the S.T.R.I.K.E. prison to visit a prisoner called Luchador, however, he discovers that the guard is dead and Luchador is missing. Alex warns Thea and they find out that Jack had Luchador freed as part of their training. Luchador arrives and captures them, imprisoning them in the cell. The duo manages to open the doors and escape. Alex reveals to Thea that she killed Kathy. Luchador arrives and engages them. Alex dissuades Thea from killing Luchador, who gets imprisoned back in the cell. The duo returns to New York City, where Thea confronts Jack for forcing her to kill Kathy. Thea decides to work with him to fight Laurence, but denounces their personal relationship. Still getting used to his ordeal, Laurence starts to have meetings with Wallace Dragos, who was one who arranged for Mason to be murdered on his own behalf. 18. "Double Trouble"-Alex and Thea continue their training with Jack. Thea confesses the whole truth to Terry, who instead blames Jack. Laurence gets kidnapped by a new gang of criminals known as the Aces, who decides to have him hostage for Lycan's capture. The city goes into chaos when the police and others want to capture Lycan and free their DA. As it turned out, Jack was the one who hired the Aces to get revenge on Laurence for killing Mason. Jack makes sure no one would interfere by releasing a group of vicious dogs brainwashed to kill Alex and his team. Alex must now find a way to stop the dogs and the ongoing outcry while getting help from Terry, Aren, Shakim, and Catherine. Teddy tests the flight capabilities of his completed Micro-Man exo-suit. Laurence ends up having half of his face damaged in an explosion. 19. "The Fallen Son"-Laurence is taken to hospital due to the injuries he obtained from the explosion. Inori contacts Alex to let him know that if he accepts his offer, he will be able to use the Fukkatsu no pitto to heal Kathy. Jack warns against this, stating that the pit changes a person in their soul, but Alex decides to take her to Bhutan regardless. Kathy is dipped into the pit and returns healed but in a state of confusion, and her memories jumbled. Catherine has sex with Alex before drugging him so the team can sneak him out of the fortress, which is aided by Valentina. Cornered by the Assassins, Alex wakes in time to order them to stand down. Afterward, Alex returns to take his place as head of the Court, alone. Kathy wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Alex sacrificed himself for her. Alex renounces his old life, taking on an apprentice role in the Court and the name Dākuenjuru until he is ready to take over as the new Inori. 20. "This Is Your Sword"-Aren and Kathy patrol New York City, taking on any criminals they find. Thea finds Shakim and reunites with him. Alex learns that Vincent Li (B.D Wong), a man that he had encountered before in his youth, gave Inori the Alpha Virus. Sneaking away from the castle, Alex, revealed to have been in league with Jack and that his agreement to become Inori's heir was a charade to get close to Inori and slowly dismantle the Court from within, tells Jack about Inori's plan. Jack convinces the team that he is telling the truth with a recording of his conversation with Alex. Terry, Kathy, Teddy, Catherine, and Jack go to Bhutan where they face off against the Court. However, they are overrun by the Court and captured. Jack reveals Alex's treachery to Inori, whom Alex manages to convince of his loyalty. Inori exposes the team, excluding Terry, to the virus before sealing them away in a cell. Afterward, Alex and Valentina get married. 21. "My Name Is...Alexander Lyndock"-While Inori and Alex head toward New York City, the team wakes in the dungeon. Jack informs them that he secretly gave them the vaccine. A speedster called Rapid (Aaron Taylor Johnson), who has been sent by Alex, arrives and frees them. Alex and Valentina attack Inori and the other court members. Inori escapes with a canister of the virus, vowing to destroy New York City. Inori reveals to have four targets. Catherine locates them, and Alex organizes the team, along with Aren and the police, to those locations, with Shakim arriving to help. Alex duels Inori, as the team successfully stops the attack and minimizes the casualties. Alex defeats Inori before being saved from the police by Catherine in the Micro-Man suit. Afterward, Alex decides to have a normal life with Catherine instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Alex also has Inori sent to Ryker's Island by making it look like he is suffering from insanity. Alex gives the title of Inori to Jack, to whom Valentina kneels, but promises vengeance. Teddy gets killed in an explosion while testing his Micro-Man suit.